Alaska Aces (PBA)
The Alaska Aces is a professional basketball team in the Philippine Basketball Association since 1986 under the ownership of the Alaska Milk Corporation and the owner of 14 PBA championships with the 2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup as their latest. They are one of the most popular teams in the league and the Philippines. The Aces won nine PBA championships in the 1990s, including a rare grand slam (winning three championships in one season) during the 1996 season, joining the Crispa Redmanizers (1976, 1983), San Miguel Beermen (1989), and the San Mig Super Coffee Mixers (2013-14) as one of only four franchises to achieve the feat. History In 2009 Willie Miller was traded to the Barangay Ginebra Kings in exchange for Cyrus Baguio. It was stated by Miller's agent that Miller had wanted leave before the season started. In 2012, the Aces sold LA Tenorio to Ginebra and acquired JVee Casio, Dondon Hontiveros, and Ginebra’s 2015 2nd Round Pick. They started the 2014-15 season 6-0 atop of the standings in the Philippine Cup but suffered their first loss at the hands of Barako Bull. On November 12, 2015, The PBA franchise celebrated their 30th anniversary with the recognition night for the 30 greatest players in the team's history held in the Enderun College, Taguig. On July 14, 2016, after a six-year tenure with Alaska, Cyrus Baguio was traded to the Phoenix Fuel Masters for two second round picks. On September 16, 2016, Banchero, again, extended his tenure with the Aces. This time, to a longer three-year deal. Terms were not disclosed. The Fil-Italian cager stated that it was an "easy decision" stating "he is very happy with Alaska." The Aces scored a win in their last game of the eliminations in the season-ending conference to clinch the number six spot by beating the NLEX Road Warriors. In 2016-17, a week after their Philippine Cup campaign, Alaska traded back up point guard RJ Jazul to the Phoenix Fuel Masters in exchange for guard Simon Enciso. Mascot during the starting line up of the Aces' game against GlobalPort.]] E. Cow is the main mascot of the Alaska Aces. He was first introduced during the mid-1990s and is the longest tenured PBA mascot. His image is also used for Alaska Milk advertisements. Season-by-season records Current roster Team Current Depth Chart Season-by-season records :Records from the 2015–16 PBA season: Players of note Members of the PBA's 25 greatest players *Johnny Abarrientos – "The Flying A" played for team from 1993–2000; led Alaska to numerous PBA title and was the 1996 PBA Most Valuable Player *Bogs Adornado – played for Hills Bros. in the 1987 season; became the team's head coach after his retirement *Kenneth Duremdes – "Captain Marbel" played for the team from 1996–2003; led Alaska to four PBA titles and was the 1998 PBA Most Valuable Player *Abet Guidaben – played for the team from 1989–1990 before being traded to Pepsi for Harmon Codiñera. *Jojo Lastimosa – "The 4th Quarter Man" led Alaska to nine PBA titles and was named to numerous Mythical Team selections Alaska Aces 30 greatest players On November 12, 2015, the Alaska Aces celebrated its 30th year anniversary. *Johnny Abarrientos *Jojo Lastimosa *Bong Hawkins *Jeffrey Cariaso *Sean Chambers *Yoyoy Villamin *Kenneth Duremdes *Willie Miller *Biboy Ravanes *Willie Pearson *Boy Cabahug *Poch Juinio *Tony Dela Cruz *LA Tenorio *Calvin Abueva *Rob Dozier *JV Casio *Paul Alvarez *Rodney Santos *Ric-Ric Marata *Devin Davis *Diamon Simpson *Reynel Hugnatan *Mike Cortez *Eugene Quilban *Sonny Thoss *Cyrus Baguio *Dondon Hontiveros *Rhoel Gomez *Ali Peek *Rossell Ellis MVP awardee when still with the team *Johnny Abarrientos - 1996 *Kenneth Duremdes - 1998 *Willie Miller - 2007 ROY awardee when still with the team *Eugene Quilban - 1991 *Jeffrey Cariaso - 1995 *Calvin Abueva - 2013 Team captains *Frankie Lim (1986–1987) *William "Bogs" Adornado (1987–1988) *Yoyoy Villamin (1988–1991) *Jojo Lastimosa (1991–1993) *Johnny Abarrientos (1993–2001) *Kenneth Duremdes (2001–2003) *John Arigo (2003–2004) *Jeffrey Cariaso (2004–2010) *Tony dela Cruz (2010–2016) *Dondon Hontiveros (2013–2016, co-captain with Tony Dela Cruz) *Calvin Abueva (2016–present, co-captains with JVee Casio and RJ Jazul)http://sports.inquirer.net/235757/aces-boost-playoff-hopes-oust-floodbuster *RJ Jazul (2016–present, co-captains with JVee Casio and Calvin Abueva) *JVee Casio (2016–present, co-captains with Calvin Abueva and RJ Jazul) Not to be forgotten (A-F) *Aaron Aban *Dennis Abbatuan *Peter Aguilar *Dino Aldeguer *Teddy Alfarero✝– one of the best centers of his time during his amateur days. *Don Allado – played for Alaska from 1999–2006; member of the 2000 All-Filipino and 2003 Invitational tournament championship teams *Alejo "Pongky" Alolor *Eric Altamirano *Bong Alvarez – "Mr. Excitement" scored a then-PBA record 71 points for Alaska *Richard Alvarez – 2004-2005 rookie of the year, played for Alaska from 2006–2007 season. *Cresencio "Dondon" Ampalayo – he was most popular during his days with Ginebra. *Josel Angeles *Fritz Aquino *Alex Araneta – the #1 draft pick in 1991. *John Arigo – played for Alaska from 2001–2005; member of the 2003 Invitational tournament championship team; PBA Mythical 1st Team (2003) *Noli Banate *Dicky Bachmann - played for Alaska and the team's current Governor, Manager and board representative. *Rensy Bajar – member of the 2007 Fiesta Conference Championship team *Mac Baracael - former Gilas Pilipinas standout *Nic Belasco - member of 2006–2007 Fiesta Conference Champions *Cris Bolado – played for Alaska during its title runs in the 1990s; known as the team's 12th man; had nine straight finals appearance with multiple teams, including the Milkmen *Ken Bono – 2006 UAAP Most Valuable Player *Mark Borboran - member of the 2010 Fiesta Conference Championship team *Mike Burtscher - 2009 5th overall pick *Boy Cabahug – the 1989 PBA All Star MVP and current head coach of University of Visayas *Junjun Cabatu *Celedon Camaso - member of the 2003 Invitational Cup Championship team *Ronnie Cahanding *Jeffrey Cariaso - 1995 PBA Rookie of the Year, member of the 1996 Grandslam and the 2010 Fiesta Conference Championship teams *Johnedel Cardel *Merwin Castello – member of the 1996 Alaska Championship team *Alvin Castro – member of the 2003 Invitational Championship team *Ed Cordero *Harmon Codiñiera *Tim Coloso *Mike Cortez – 2003 1st overall pick, member of the 2003 Invitational Cup and 2007 Fiesta Conference Championship teams, PBA Mythical 2nd team (2004, 2007) *Rey Cuenco✝ *Kelvin dela Peña- member of the 2010 Fiesta Conference Championship team *Joe Devance - 2008 #1 draft pick, member of the 2010 Fiesta Conference Championship team *Rome Dela Rosa *Rudy Distrito – "The Destroyer" was member of the 1986 Alaska team that played its first season in the league *Robert Duat – 2003 PBA Defensive 1st Team, member of the 2003 Invitational Cup Championship team *Samigue Eman - member of the 2013 Commissioner's Cup championship team *Elmer Espiritu *Gabby Espinas - member of the 2013 Commissioner's Cup Championship team *Kenny Evans *E.J. Feihl - Once a member of the Philippine Team *Boyet Fernandez - current head coach of the San Beda Red Lions in the NCAA *John Ferriols- member of the 2007 Fiesta Conference Championship team *Larry Fonacier- member of the 2010 Fiesta Conference Championship team *Bernzon Franco (G-L) *Bryan Gahol✝ *Nandy Garcia *Roehl Gomez – played for Alaska during its title runs in the 1990s, three-point shooting specialist; won a Three-Point Shooting Competition in the All-Star Game *Nap Hatton *Bong Hawkins – "The Hawk" member of 1996 Alaska Grand Slam Team. *Reynel Hugnatan - member of the 2007 Fiesta Conference and 2010 Fiesta Conference Championship teams *Rob Johnson *Bobby Jose – "The Firecracker" *Poch Juinio - formed the dreaded starting 5 that won the 1996 grand slam. *Dwight Lago – played for 2 1/2 conferences before being traded along with Fernandez for Duremdes and Tanuan. *Rey Lazaro *Braulio Lim *Frankie Lim *Joey Loyzaga *Christian Luanzon - member of the 2007 Fiesta Conference Championship team (M-R) *Pops Manaog *Ric-Ric Marata✝ *Eric Menk - known as the "Major Pain". 2008 PBA Most Valuable Player *Willie Miller - 2-time MVP, member of the 2007 Fiesta Conference Championship team *Todd Newton *Miguel "Migs" Noble *Jon Ordoño *Michael Otto *Stephen Padilla – member of the 2003 Invitational Cup Championship team * Adam Parada, former cager for the Mexico's national basketball team *Willie Pearson – 1984 Rookie of the Year *Ali Peek – the "Man-Mountain"; played for Alaska from 2001–2004; member of the 2003 Invitational tournament championship team and was named the Best Player of the Conference; PBA Mythical 1st Team (2003) *Giovanni Pineda *Dong Polistico – when the team drafted him in 1988, he was the tallest player in the PBA during the time standing at 6'7". This was later eclipsed in 1992 by the 6'9" Bonel Balingit. *Bryant Punsalan *Eugene Quilban – played his first season with the team in 1991 and lead Alaska to the Third Conference title *J.R. Quiñahan *Kevin Ramas – member of 1996 Alaska Grand Slam Team *Aldrech Ramos *Reynaldo Ramos *Biboy Ravanes – current assistant coach of the San Miguel Beermen *Ricky Relosa – known as one-half of the famed Bruise Brothers tandem together with Yoyoy Villamin *Jun Reyes – played the key backup point guard before joining the team's coaching staff during the Tim Cone era *Ed Roque (S-Z) *Marte Saldana – played for Alaska in the team's 1986 squad *Joel Santos *Rodney Santos – played for Alaska from 1997–2002; member of four Alaska title teams *Dale Singson – member of the 2007 Fiesta Conference Championship team *Stevenson Solomon *Ervin Sotto - member of the 2010 Fiesta Conference Championship team *Jack Tanuan✝ *Alvin Teng – "Robocop" *LA Tenorio - 2012 Jones Cup MVP, 2010 Co-Finals MVP (w/ Cyrus Baguio), member of the 2010 Fiesta Conference Championship team. *Richie Ticzon *Macky Torres *Arnie Tuadles✝ *Naning Valenciano *Elpidio "Yoyoy" Villamin – "The Bicolano Superman" known as one-half of the famed Bruise Brothers tandem together with Ricky Relosa; almost won the 1987 PBA Most Valuable Player award. *James Walkvist *Willy Wilson Imports (A-F) *Terrance Badgett – played for Alaska in the 2001 Commissioners Cup *Norman Black – played for Alaska in 1986 *Willie Bland *Dexter Boney – played 2 games after Sean Chambers' retirement. *Odelle Bradley – played for Alaska in the 2005–2006 Fiesta Conference *Marques Braggs – played for Alaska during the 1990s *Monty Buckley – played for Alaska in the 1998 season *Chris Carrawell – played for Alaska alongside Ajani Williams in the 2002 Commissioner's Cup. Led Alaska to a Third-place finish. Came back and played for Alaska once again for the 2003 Governor's cup *Sean Chambers – led Alaska to numerous titles during his 10-plus year tenure with the team. Considered to be the best import who ever played for Alaska. His jersey No. 20 was retired by the team. *Carlos Clark – played for Alaska alongside Sean Chambers in the 1990 Reinforced Conference. Led the team to a runner-up finish in the Finals. *Winston Crite – "the Human Eraser" played for Alaska in 1992. *Devin Davis – led Alaska to the 1998 Commissioners Cup title and was named as the Best Import of the Conference *Leon Derricks – played a few games in the 2005 Fiesta Conference *Robert Dozier- 2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup Best Import Awardee, member of the 2013 Commissioner's Cup Championship team. *Jerry Eaves *Shane Edwards - filled in for the Aces' first 7 games for the injured Robert Dozier and led Alaska to a 5-3 record in the 2016 Commissioner's Cup. * Rosell Ellis – led Alaska to the 2007 Fiesta Conference Title and was named as the Best Import of the Conference *Isaac Fontaine *Jason Forte - led Alaska to a Third-Place finish with the result of the quotient system (G-L) *Sylvester Gray – played for Alaska in the 1997 Commissioners Cup *Derrick Hamilton – played for Alaska in the mid-90s *James Head – played for Alaska in the 2002 season; led Alaska to a runner-up finish in the 2002 Governors Cup *LaDontae Henton - Aces' reinforcement in the 2016 Governors Cup *Randy Holcomb *Kevin Holland – led Alaska to a runner-up finish in the 1997 Commissioners Cup (M-R) *Artemus McClary – played for Alaska in the 2005–06 Fiesta Conference *Wendell McKines - played for Alaska in the 2013 Governors Cup *Adam Parada *Ron Riley – played for Alaska in the 2001 and 2002 seasons; led Alaska to a runner-up finish in the 2002 Governors Cup (S-Z) *Anthony Simms – played for Alaska in the 1990 Open Conference. The 3rd Canadian import to play in the league. *Dickey Simpkins – played for Alaska in the 2005 Fiesta Conference *Diamon Simpson - member of the 2010 Fiesta Conference Championship team *Jose Slaughter – played for Alaska in the 1987 Reinforced Conference. Led the team to a runner-up finish in the Finals. *Ajani Williams – played for Alaska alongside Chris Carawell in the 2002 Commissioner's Cup. Led Alaska to a Third-place finish *LD Williams *Galen Young – played for Alaska in the 2004 and 2008 Fiesta Conference. Retired numbers * – retired during the opening of the 2003 season * – retired during the Alaska 25th anniversary reunion last September 27, 2010 * – retired after Chambers announced his retirement in the 2001 Governor's Cup * – retired during the semifinals of the 2010 PBA Fiesta Conference * – retired during the opening ceremonies of the 1988 PBA season Coaches * Tony Vasquez (1986) * Cesar Jota (1986) * Nat Canson (1987) * Turo Valenzona (1987–1988) * Bogs Adornado (1988–1989) * Tim Cone (1989–2011) * Joel Banal (2011–2012) * Luigi Trillo (2012–2014) * Alex Compton (2014–present) References External links *Official Website *MYPBA.com thread: Alaska Origins, History and Trivias }} Category:Alaska Aces (PBA) Category:Basketball teams established in 1986 Category:1986 establishments in the Philippines Category:Philippine Basketball Association teams